Consecuencia
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Éste fic participa en el "reto #4: ¡Viaje en el tiempo!" Del foro Los Héroes del mañana. Se sitúa luego de los eventos ocurridos en Flashpoint.


**¡Hola! Vaya, hace mucho no publicaba, pero aquí traigo mi segundo fic con personajes de DC. Aún me considero bastante nueva así que si detectan OOC o cosas raras, avísenme.**

 **El fic va de lo que sucede con Barry luego de Flashpoint, sea que se hayan visto las pelis o leído el cómic, yo creo que puede entenderse. Más o menos. Tal vez.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES, LUGARES, EVENTOS Y LO-QUE-SEA QUE MENCIONE AQUÍ NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Confesaré que no he revisado esto así que… Habrán de perdonar los errores feos.**

 _ **Éste fic participa en el "reto #4: ¡Viaje en el tiempo!" Del foro Los Héroes del mañana.**_

Primero lo golpea la desorientación, luego el aire pesado y por último una ola de dolor en todo el cuerpo. Parpadea y el mundo parece dar vueltas a su alrededor, hasta que su visión borrosa al fin se aclara; está confundido. Por su cabeza corren pensamientos extraños y enredados, una parte suya le dice que ha salvado al mundo y la otra que sólo ha perdido de nuevo.

Siente que ha olvidado algo muy importante —algo gigante que _necesita_ saber—, pero mientras sus recuerdos se vuelven cada vez más nítidos y el entendimiento empieza a surcar su mente, es consciente de lo que ha sucedido. Barry deja ir la nauseabunda sensación de vértigo, para notar que de nuevo está en su escritorio, como la última vez pero sin un mundo apocalíptico donde sus amigos se devoran unos a otros al otro lado del océano. También sin su madre, pero años en el trabajo le han enseñado que muchas veces el sacrificio es la única solución. El desgaste físico y mental, por otra parte, sigue allí.

Le llegan a la memoria momentos que duda haber vivido. Está contrariado, porque en el transcurso de un parpadeo debe decidir cuál de las dos vidas que recuerda es real —y cuánto de lo que sabe sucedió en ésta línea temporal. Incluso se pregunta si se habrán perdido recuerdos, y si quizás es esa la razón por la que está tan extrañado.

Barry decide que la solución más obvia es tomarse un momento para procesarlo todo, así que se aleja a un lugar más tranquilo en el parque del centro y se sienta en una banca solitaria. Sabe que, al parecer, acaba de regresar de un viaje en el tiempo para reparar las cosas del pasado y evitar un presente retorcido; además, recuerda cada evento de esa _vida posible_ en la línea de tiempo arruinada.

Esa última parte se aclara cada vez más, pero persiste la duda de si aún puede separar todas sus vivencias en ambas líneas o se ha metido en un lío mental que le hará difícil las cosas.

Suspira. Aún no se recupera del todo. No quiere permitirse sentir el dolor que amenaza con desbordarle, pero tiene que hacerlo. Más allá de lo que sus decisiones pudieran hacerle al mundo —y a su cerebro—, debe permitirse ser un poco egoísta y desear no haber perdido tanto, aunque ya ha visto qué pasa con la vida cuando esos deseos tornan realidad.

Sigue sintiéndose incómodo. Lleva años pensando en su familia e intentando superarlo de la mejor manera —y cada uno de esos intentos lo llevó a ser Flash, un símbolo que hasta hace un tiempo no parecía tan pesado—, pero enfrentarse a lo que fue sin saber lo que pudo ser es más fácil que saber a detalle cómo hubiese pasado la vida si un mínimo evento jamás hubiese sucedido.

Le invade una terrible melancolía. Le estremece casi al punto de querer llorar, pero se recuerda que todo es mejor de esta manera. Que aún hay algunas cosas imposibles de reparar —cosas que se rompen, y te rompen, para siempre.

Visitar a Batman parece una mejor opción que dejarse caer en depresión a la vista de todos, así que lo hace. Corre, se cambia al traje dentro del anillo —que es el viejo rojo y no uno amarillo—, se pregunta si encontrará algún cambio en la mansión y llega, y aunque todo parece igual, hay una sensación de extrañeza que no puede sacarse de encima. Incluso en la cueva, frente a su amigo, tiene la impresión de que esperaba _otra cosa_.

Hablar con Batman no siempre es agradable, pero esta vez Barry es incapaz de negarse el comentar algunos detalles innecesarios, personales, quizás para justificar sus razones, quizás esperando algo de consuelo del terror de Gótica. Sabe que tal vez la historia le afecte tanto como a él —porque Barry adivina que un mundo con sus padres vivos es lo que deseó durante muchos años—, pero se la cuenta completa a pesar del mínimo y triste cambio de expresión en sus rostro.

Deja para el final la carta porque el cerebro aún se le revuelve por el pensamiento estúpido de que todo en el universo está mal.

Barry quiere visitar a algunos de sus compañeros, pero sabe que ya no le queda nada más por hacer para distraerse. Así que va al cementerio, a la tumba de su madre que le afianza la certeza de que ésta es la línea de tiempo correcta y difícil. Mira la lápida, el epitafio; se le ocurre que pudieron escribir algo mejor.

Le sonríe, aunque nunca lo ha hecho antes en ese lugar —porque los muertos no merecen observar su alegría viva y envidiarla—, y le comenta lo mucho que ha aprendido de ella. Le dice que lamenta muchísimo no poder salvarla, pero sabe que lo entenderá, porque las madres siempre lo entienden.

Iris se le une pronto. Barry recuerda lo mucho que le tranquiliza mirarla y el corazón se le encoge un poco en el pecho, con culpa al regocijarse de que un sacrificio terrible pueda traer cosas buenas.

Le da un último vistazo a la tierra donde una vez estuvo el cuerpo de su madre —donde ahora, probablemente, hay sólo gusanos y huesos que sirven de aliento a la memoria— e intenta reconfortarse con las palabras de su amigo.

Barry ignora que sus instintos no le mienten. Que algo enorme ha cambiado en el universo y se ha llevado vidas, ideas y tiempo. Sin embargo, hoy no es momento para preocuparse por ello.

… **Okay, quizás pudo haber sido algo bien cool si me hubiese tomado el tiempo de arreglarlo y escribirlo correctamente. Pero he de admitir que lo he escrito en… dos, tres horas —con intervalos para ver tele porque la inconstancia es lo mío— y toda la idea que tenía se ha deformado y simplificado hasta que esto quedó.**

 **Sin embargo, si alguien ha disfrutado del fic o quiere dar su opinión, le invito a hacerlo en la cajita de abajo. Y, vamos, extiéndase.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
